Seperation
by russiaXamerica
Summary: this is another Rping i did with my fellow firend on DA she and i dont have spell check so exuse the spelling but i hope you like it there is a lot of love and lust going on in this one! i hope you like it!


**Seperation**

by ~Sakura-Utsukushii

"Amerika!" came a relived yet miserable voice, Alfred knew who it was and was going to turn around to see who it was but before he could he could feel somebody's arms wrapped around his waist and a face buried in his neck "Amerika where have you bein ive been worried da!" the blond knew for sure it was his lover, he smiled at the wound of his voice, he'd missed hearing him they'd bein separated for a while both in their own countries. Amerika had bein busy past few months he couldn't help it. "dude ive bein in Chicago, i told ya i'd be gone for a while dont get so worked up dude?" he turned to the other nation wiping his tears giving him a cheerful grin "da. i know, but its bein a long time. the news had said people were going missing in Chicago, i tried to call but i got an answering machine, you promised you would make sure i knew you were okay but you never did, you were to caught up in your work.."

The blonde swallowed, he was right, He'd promised to call him at the end of the week and send him the occasional text if he got bored the first week he did but after that he'd just got so worked up, he'd forgot about the other, not thinking how the recent reports could have worried him Alfred sighed his heart sank, "but its okay. your fine now da?" Alfred was brought back from his thoughts, the Russian sounded hurt, his voice was empty and he was looking at the floor "i'll go now da? leave you to Finnish what your doing" with that the taller nation turned and began walking away. Alfred frowned, no, he wasn't to busy, he could Finnish his paperwork later, it wasn't Russia's fault he never finished his work so had to do it all at once! "No! Russia Come back! i dont wanna work dude that's why im here!" he chased after the russian taking hold of his hand and pulling him close pressing their lips together to avoid protest.

It seemed like hours past the Russians eyes were wide, his reaction was as if Alfred had kissed him for the first time out of the blue! He soon settled though, putting a pale hand on either of the American's shoulders pulling his face away from the others looking away "its okay Amerika, please i dont want to distract you, your behind in your work im not being responsible for getting you in trouble da? call me when your done da?" with that Ivan tried to walks away. but he couldn't. Confused he looked at the other "Alfred?" he arms where rapped firmly around the Russians waist with no signs of letting go any time soon, the younger man was looking down, his face was shadowed and wasn't making a sound " are you okay?" Ivan's voice was shaky, he was tired from travelling all the way for Chicago and was nervous in the busy city center, the occasional person walked by, and the odd car but it was late so this wasn't strange, "America, your beginning to worry me" came the un-nerved voice of the Russian.

Alfred kept his head down "do you want me to prove it?" he asked, Ivan didn't know how to react, "prove what? America let me go i understand your busy ive over reacted da?" he put his hands on the other shoulders and pushed away still not getting out of the others grip. America was hurt, he hadn't realized how caught up he'd bein, he wanted to prove he still care for the other and wasn't sure how to react at the other pulling away from him "No, your coming with me~" he looked up at him with a mischievous grin, taking hold of the other picking him up bridal style taking him up the stairs to the door of a nearby building, some sort of hotel "A. Alfred! what are you doing put me down!" he clinged to the blonde, it was some sort of hotel, made sense seems how Alfred wasn't at home he was doing business in Chicago, Alfred set him on the floor only to take his hand almost dragging the other nation up the stairs "america please tell me what your doing!" he was confused, even at night it was to hot in this country and being pulled up the staircase of some strange expensive looking hotel wasn't helping "almost there dude~" he stopped on the 9th floor both breathing heavy, but it didnt take long for Alfred to catch his breath. "come on" he took hold of his scarf and lead him along the corridor like a dog on a leash and stopped in-front of a door, Alfred to a card key from his pocket and slid it through a slot, a small light flashed red, Alfred frowned and did it again until it glowed green and the sound of the door un-locking echoed down the long decorative corridor. "after you~" the Blonde opend the door gesturing for him to go inside, Ivan stood momentarily giving him an awkward glance before walking in, "it was Alfred so there's nothing to be concerned of?" the Russian thought to him self walking into the room, America licked his lips closing the door behind them and locked the door.

Ivan's ears perked at the sound of the lock, he was tired, hot and confused he didnt like to travel so everything made him uneasy even knowing he was locked in a room, "you look Hot vanya~" Alfred smiled teasingly, he knew nicknames and pet names annoyed him, "why dont you take of the coat and scarf?" he suggested taking of his own jacket shirt and tie "and those boots to~ " he kicked of his boots walking behind the other who had taken of the coat and scarf and was just kicking of the boots as told "why are we here Amerikca? you-r"- he was cut short, Alfred had pushed him onto the big plush bed he was consumed in the silky covers and rolled onto his back looking up and the other a light blush brushed across his face.

It seemed like hours past the Russians eyes were wide, his reaction was as if Alfred had kissed him for the first time out of the blue! He soon settled though, putting a pale hand on either of the American's shoulders pulling his face away from the others looking away "its okay Amerika, please i dont want to distract you, your behind in your work im not being responsible for getting you in trouble da? call me when your done da?" with that Ivan tried to walks away. but he couldn't. Confused he looked at the other "Alfred?" he arms where rapped firmly around the Russians waist with no signs of letting go any time soon, the younger man was looking down, his face was shadowed and wasn't making a sound " are you okay?" Ivan's voice was shaky, he was tired from travelling all the way for Chicago and was nervous in the busy city center, the occasional person walked by, and the odd car but it was late so this wasn't strange, "America, your beginning to worry me" came the un-nerved voice of the Russian.

Alfred kept his head down "do you want me to prove it?" he asked, Ivan didn't know how to react, "prove what? America let me go i understand your busy ive over reacted da?" he put his hands on the other shoulders and pushed away still not getting out of the others grip. America was hurt, he hadn't realized how caught up he'd bein, he wanted to prove he still care for the other and wasn't sure how to react at the other pulling away from him "No, your coming with me~" he looked up at him with a mischievous grin, taking hold of the other picking him up bridal style taking him up the stairs to the door of a nearby building, some sort of hotel "A. Alfred! what are you doing put me down!" he clinged to the blonde, it was some sort of hotel, made sense seems how Alfred wasn't at home he was doing business in Chicago, Alfred set him on the floor only to take his hand almost dragging the other nation up the stairs "america please tell me what your doing!" he was confused, even at night it was to hot in this country and being pulled up the staircase of some strange expensive looking hotel wasn't helping "almost there dude~" he stopped on the 9th floor both breathing heavy, but it didnt take long for Alfred to catch his breath. "come on" he took hold of his scarf and lead him along the corridor like a dog on a leash and stopped in-front of a door, Alfred to a card key from his pocket and slid it through a slot, a small light flashed red, Alfred frowned and did it again until it glowed green and the sound of the door un-locking echoed down the long decorative corridor. "after you~" the Blonde opend the door gesturing for him to go inside, Ivan stood momentarily giving him an awkward glance before walking in, "it was Alfred so there's nothing to be concerned of?" the Russian thought to him self walking into the room, America licked his lips closing the door behind them and locked the door.

Ivan's ears perked at the sound of the lock, he was tired, hot and confused he didnt like to travel so everything made him uneasy even knowing he was locked in a room, "you look Hot vanya~" Alfred smiled teasingly, he knew nicknames and pet names annoyed him, "why dont you take of the coat and scarf?" he suggested taking of his own jacket shirt and tie "and those boots to~ " he kicked of his boots walking behind the other who had taken of the coat and scarf and was just kicking of the boots as told "why are we here Amerikca? you-r"- he was cut short, Alfred had pushed him onto the big plush bed he was consumed in the silky covers and rolled onto his back looking up and the other a light blush brushed across his face.

~Sakura-Utsukushii 11 hours ago  
>"Im not doing anything now~" came Alfred's voice as he removed his shirt Straddling the other "so im gonna spend it with you~" as he explained he was removing the Russia's shirt he frowned watching the man on top of him, he was never on the bottom and that wasn't about to change, he reached up putting his hands on the others chest and attempted to push him of but it was no use, after the journey he just didn't have it in him, tired hot weak and beneath his lover, and he hated it. Alfred found his attempts amusing, he chuckled and lent forward kissing his cheek "Stop fighting it makes me want you more~ " his blush deepened he wanted the American, badly but he wasn't about to show it, " you boss be mad you've not finished your-" Alfred pressed a finger against his lips "Shh~ never mind him its time for a break yeah~?" after removing the shirt he lent down and lightly kissed his chest slowly working his way down the others body removing his pants and underwear giving him a quick smirks and sucking the skin just above his cock. Ivan tensed. This should be the other way around, America was the uke he/ was submissive not the other way around! he bit down hard on his lip, almost drawing blood, desperate not to make a sound. Alfred looked up at him frowning slightly, he wanted to hear the other moan, to see the dominant one submit to him but the other nation was stubborn and not giving in easy " aw whats wrong sugar dont'cha like it~" he parted the Russian's legs pushing a hand against his crotch and pressed against it leaning forward to suck his neck, he'd always known the neck was he weak spot.

Ivan quivered he didn't like what he was doing but at the same time he did, he held onto the other man's shoulders breathing heavy doing his best not to give in "a. Alfred" he mumbled pressing against him, a small moan passing his lips, Ivan hadn't noticed it but Alfred did, he smirked and lent up slightly tracing a finger around his entrance before pressing it inside quickly followed by another, his gazed fixed on his lovers face watching his reacting, he motioned them in and out of him introducing a third, Russia whimpered in both pain and pleasure he'd had enough of trying to protest he wanted, no he /needed/ him no longer wanting the other to stop or telling himself he shouldn't be on the bottom "Alfred!" came his voice the blond looked down at him and smiled removing his fingers from him "yeah~?" " teasing, just take me already" he was trying to hide how much he wanted the other make it sound like he just wanted it done and over with the younger nation wanted him to admit he wanted him "wheres the fun in that~" he then quickly re-insert the three finger and lunged forward biting down hard on his nipple Russia groaned in pain his nails digging into the others tanned shoulders "nyet stop it! please Amerika i need you!" he bit his lip, was that out load? judging by america's face, it was.

"okay~ I'll do your bidding just one warning im not small~" placing one hand on the Russian's waist to steady himself, the using his free hand to take hold of his own member sliding it into the other, Smiling at the sounds he was extracting from the other. Ivan was breathing heavy, Whimpers of both pain and pleasure passing his lips his hands coiled up in the bed sheets " big.. Deeper" he hated him self for being so passive but he couldn't help how he felt, Amerika said nothing panting in pleasure he'd pushed him self deeper into the other, Ivan had wrapped his legs around him so he could get in further, he could get used to being on top, loving the feeling of being over somebody their entrance clenched around his member. He lent forward liking his lovers lips sliding his tongue into his open mouth passionately kissing him as he began to pull himself half way out of him before thrusting back in.

Ivan was getting tenser and moist he knew he couldn't hold back much longer "A. Amerika" he whimpered opening one eye clinging to the dominants shoulders "i. im close, harder please" he begged quickly kissing him to silence his moans, Alfred pulled away slightly " okay lil Russia~" he told the other kissing him deeper thrusting harder and harder, his head was fuzzy but he wanted the other to cum and it worked, with a final lustful moan Ivan released tightening around the other member caught of guard Alfred came into the other.

Alfred pulled himself from the other collapsing taking Ivan with him pulling him close as he pulled the cover over the both of them and whispered in his ear " I love you~" before slowly beginning to pass out, "i love you to" Ivan said cuddling against the blonde also doing his best to stay conscious "love.. you t.." before he could finished he'd fallen asleep Alfred smiled nuzzling his face in his silvery hair letting Sleepiness take him away.


End file.
